


Solkatt

by derpythefloof



Category: Gryning (2019)
Genre: Axel & Love, Axel is a cinnabon, Axel/Love - Freeform, Depressed! Love, Gryning (2019) - Freeform, Hurt! Love, I'm actually just bad at writing fluff, It's a platonic world after all, Love is a slightly more angsty cinnabon, M/M, Stockholm at daybreak, Suicidal! Love, Swedish Short Film, Swedish guys doing weird Scandinavian stuff, They're on a bridge so obviously someone's gonna jump, friendshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpythefloof/pseuds/derpythefloof
Summary: Axel and Love have lived in Stockholm all their lives. They've met on the same bridge throughout the years. And no matter what changes Axel and Love promise to always meet there.Years later Love comes back to the bridge.It's daybreak but Axel isn't there.Sometimes keeping a promise can be hard.
Relationships: Axel & Love - Relationship, Axel/Love





	Solkatt

Sunlight spells golden, unreadable names onto the buildings of Stockholm. The light manages to slip under the man's chin, dribbles down his shirt, slinks beneath a fingernail. He's standing on the bridge, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic, Solkatt, means "that glimmer that reflects the sunshine off a wristwatch".  
> I got it from TheCultureTrip.


End file.
